Flaming Skies
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: "The elements unite through the vast in the air the rock in the earth the shine of the sun the glow of the moon the green of the plant the clang of the metal the burn of the fire the chill of the ice the beauty of the rainbow the sensation of the water the shock of the lightning. They must unite or all of Minecraftia will be gone forever..." Kae's Story
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo! Everyone and here is a new story I am writing, now this story is PURE OCs KAY? Anyways I will only accept ocs at certai times so anyways I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

"Wh-where am I?" I ask.

"Glad youre awake youre the last one to wake, everyone it is time" A voice says when I see the lights come on and standing in front of me in a black cloak covering him with a large needle with a fire red liquid in it.

"Get away from me!" A voice yelled behind me as I heard many screams approach the air in harmony.

Soon my scream joins into the song when darkness welcomes me and the screams die down.

I see a wild fire with a lush green forest somehow not burning an ocean lapping at the fire but not putting it out an ice cave with non-melting icicles a strong breeze comes in, a large mountain made up of only dirt, a gemstone island, a double rainbow, the sun and moon both coming in.

I stare at everything in awe when the fire came towards me and the breeze became stronger I panicked for a heartbeat then relaxed letting the warm flames envelope me sparking my hair with a sizzle turning it auburn blonde, making everything on me fiery. Then the breeze came to me and I felt my eyes lighten like the breeze overcoming everything the fire did not.

**Yayz anyways I hope this caught your attention and please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys sorry for the long wait I was working on my other series and got really caught up in it, but I decided I should do this story for a bit so... ENJOY**

* * *

I gasped my eyes widening when I woke up I was strapped to a table with two tubes attached to my wrists one was a fiery red like the needle and the other was a clear-like blue.

I heard some other people groan all of them looked around my age and I saw a furry looking girl and flicked my gray cat ear.

"Hey" Someone whispered.

I looked over and saw a girl with rainbow colored hair, rainbow tank top jean shorts and black combat boots and light blue eyes.

"Hi" I said back.

"What is your name?" She whispered again.

"Im Kae" I replied.

"Im Rainbow Twister" she said as two men walked in and we jolted back to looking like we were asleep.

"Are you sure about this?" One said.

"I am pretty sure, these teens will need to be set free soon or the whole lab will get destroyed" The other said.

The first one sighed "very well, but we must do something to be able to track them down in case we need them and when it is time for us to do what we need to do"  
"Lets take care of this one first she seems to be awake" They said walking over to me and saw one of them pull out a chip and I tried to back away from them but the restraints on the table were holding me down.

"Nighty night my fiery one" the taller one taunted as they injected a sleeping draught to me.

* * *

I woke up drowsily on top of a building 'how did I get up here?' I asked myself.

I heard a bark behind me and saw an angry wolf my eyes widened my cat senses kicking in as it ran towards me. I ran as fast as I could when my feet lifted off of the ground, I yelped in surprise when I felt wings come out.

"Wha?..." I remarked.

I felt a cold breeze come up to me and i felt my hair sizzle slightly. My body froze dropping to the ground and landing on top of an ice lake, i didnt know that I traveled THIS far.

I felt the ice begin to crack and my fingers sizzled dangerously as I yelped getting plunged into the water.

My arms flailed until my wings unfroze letting me fly away from the deadly biome (to me). I saw a lava lake and jumped into it, but instead of a burning pain, I felt a calm and soothing feeling letting the orange liquid heal my wounds.

I saw an arrow fly past me seeing a boy firing arrows at me as I just lifted my wings up and flew away sighing in relief. Then I felt an arrow pierce my wing with an icy feeling as I dropped down to the ground blacking out.

* * *

**ok so i am going to be making a couple different stories about the other characters in here, sooo keep a look out for one of my guy OCs story "Frozen Tundra" and if you want a story about your character just ask me and i will happily do it XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys I am SO SORRY I did not update this I had it in my documents and didnt update it I AM SO SORRY!**

**Timone and Pumba: HAKUNA MATATA**

**Me: Yeah I love the Lion King...**

* * *

I groaned shivering harshly as I felt an icy feeling creep down my spine.  
"Finally youre awake" A familiar voice said.  
I turned around and saw a boy with piercing ice blue eyes and ruffled, dirt brown hair as well as a light blue checkered jacket with a black shirt and dirty blue jeans with baby blue shoes.  
"Obviously" i hissed.  
"I saw that you were fire and air" he said.  
"Im guessing they got you too?" I said.  
I saw his face fall his blue eyes losing their crystal-like glow and nodded, "When my family saw what I looked like they rejected me and threw me out, literally" he muttered the last part, but I could still hear him.  
"The looks arent the full reason is it?" I said sympathetically and he nodded.  
"They just wanted a reason to throw me out, and they got it" He said shrugging as he pulled an ice shard from the top of the ceiling.  
"Youre ice arent you?" I sighed.  
"Yeah, kinda your worst enemy huh?" He said gravely.  
"At least you arent earth" i laughed seeing that his eyes widened.  
"Wait... You are earth arent you?" I asked.  
"Yeah" He said sadly.  
I heard a loud boom come from outside and looked for an exit and decided to screw it and fly up through the ice ceiling. My eyes widened seeing a large fire with a lightning storm surrounding it.  
I flew as fast as I could with the boy following me towards it until we got around ten blocks away when i heard water droplets slipping down and looked back at him is shock seeing his whole body dripping with water droplets.  
"Get back! You will melt if you dont!" I yelled as he just nodded and ran as far as he could.  
I looked down and in the middle of the storm there was the cat girl laying in the middle of it, i flew down and calmed the fire slightly and picked her with some help from the wind and went back to the boy.  
"Who is that?" He asked.  
"I dont know, but I have a feeling she's an elemental" I replied.  
"How do you know?" He asked.  
"She was laying inside of a fire not even burning to death" I stated.  
I felt an arrow pierce my back suddenly as another flew past and hit the boy, unluckily for him that arrow had flame on it. I watched in shock as the droplets fell from the part where he got shot in.  
I grabbed the arrow and lifted my hand up in the air and felt a healing potion hit it.  
"H-howd you do th-that?" He asked trying to keep his eyes open.  
"Im air remember" I replied forcing the potion into his hand as he drank it. I saw him relax when I remembered the arrow in my skin and tugged the sharp point out wincing as the pain increased until the flames of the boy's arrow helped it close up.  
"Where am I?" The cat girl asked waking up.  
"In a desert where else?" I said.  
"Ok..." She replied.  
"Oh yeah I forgot to ask, whats your name?" I asked both of them.  
"Im Eagle" the girl said.  
"And Im Alex" The boy smiled.  
"Nice to meet you, Im Kae" I replied.  
"How sweet, too bad this wont last long!" A voice cackled as we all turned around to face a diamond sword in front of us.

* * *

**WHOO DA GROUP HAS STARTED sorry Im kinda pumped up since I JUST met two famous roller skaters! YAY!**


End file.
